


Locked with Love: Ladrien June 2020

by seasonofthegeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ladrien June, Secret Identities, Two Pining Idiots, fluffffffff, that ole chestnut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: Adrien and Ladybug are both convinced to be a part of the same singles event where an old friend conveniently makes sure they are matched up for a future date.Written for Ladrien June 2020
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Am I super late in starting this story? Sure am! Have I finished the other LS months yet? Nope! But here we are and we are hopeful :)

“Chloe, please don’t make me do this,” Adrien murmured through a forced smile. “I’ll give you two future favors if I can slip out the back right now.”

Chloe waved at someone across the room, her own fake smile in place as she spoke out the side of her mouth. “No way. I need celebrities for this thing to work so you’re staying.”

“Three future favors.”

“Forget it.”

“Five future favors and I’ll mention missing having Queen Bee on the team in my next interview as Chat,” he offered hopefully. “I’ll even talk to Ladybug about it.”

She pursed her lips and looked at him, eyes calculating. “While that’s tempting, no dice. This is my first fundraiser I’m hosting alone and it’s a huge deal so be a big boy and go on a date with whoever is holding the key to your lock.” She tugged on the sterling silver padlock hanging on the thin chain around his neck. “Please, Adrien. This is really important to me, and the kids we’re raising money for.”

He sighed. “You know I can’t argue against that.”

She flipped her high ponytail and beamed at him. “I know, Adrikins. Now go mingle. The other famous guests should be here and I want the media to get lots of pretty pictures of you. This suit is doing wonders, you know.” She brushed imaginary dust from his lapel.

“You’re going to owe me now.”

“Sure, sure.” She waved him away. “Mingle and make sure to mention I’m the one who put this together.”

“As if you’d let anyone forget,” he muttered, looking around the room. He noted several local celebrities like himself and some bigger names mixed in. There were also plenty of people he didn’t recognize in the crowded ballroom, all sporting the fancy locks or keys around their necks.

Chloe had started backing charities and planning fundraisers as soon as she graduated university with her business degree. She’d guilted or bullied most of her former classmates into helping at one time or another and Adrien had pulled the short stick for this event.

She’d called it “Locked with Love” and it was essentially a singles event where people could pay the large invitation fee for charity to attend the gala in the hopes that their lock or key would match with one of the celebrities. Every matched pair got a voucher for a night out in the city if they chose to take it. From the look of the crowd, Chloe had most likely already raised far more money than she’d initially hoped.

At least it was going to a good cause. The current charity on the docket was for foster and adoption centers. He read about the program when Chloe brought over all the paperwork for the Gabriel donation. People could say what they wanted about her, but Adrien knew his childhood friend had a good heart.

He looked over the crowd again with apprehension, trying to decide where to start when a familiar shade of red caught his eye. He felt the wide grin slashing his face as he hurried down the staircase and made his way through the people as politely as he could.

“Fancy seeing someone like you in a place like this,” he said, feeling his cheeks warm as his target met his eyes with surprise.

Ladybug laughed, covering her mouth and a blush leaked out from beneath her mask. She held up the delicate key around her neck. “I owed a favor to a friend.”

He tapped his lock. “Story of my life, feels like. I’m still really surprised to see you here though.” 

She shrugged and glanced around. “It’s a good cause, and I’m hoping maybe I can get out here unscathed.”

“You and me both. The whole random blind date thing is a little anxiety-inducing.”

“Tell me about it. I don’t even date people I do know.” She laughed again but it was a little more forced this time. “The food is excellent though.”

“Always is,” he agreed, snagging them both crab puffs as a server brought a tray by. 

“I saw you graduated a couple of months ago. Congratulations!” Her eyes were bright behind her mask. “What’s next on the horizon for you, Mr. Agreste?”

Adrien ducked his head shyly, scratching the back of his neck. Every time he was around Ladybug as himself, he felt like he was fourteen and seeing her for the first time all over again. He wasn’t sure why things felt easier as Chat, but they did. “I’m not sure, actually. Still trying to figure that out.”

“You have time. You’re young.” She winked at him as if she was ages older and knew from experience.

He laughed. “And what about you? Anything exciting on the horizon?”

“Just keeping the city safe.” 

The answer was stiff and he’d expected it to be. She was the Guardian now, had been for years, and it weighed on her more and more. But with her new title, she’d doubled down on her need to keep her identity a secret and he respected that, but...but it would be nice to be able to hug her now and for her to realize who he was.

“Must be hard,” he finally said, voice quiet.

“Some days,” she admitted, “but it’s worth it.”

“Um, excuse me?” 

They both turned to see a soft-voiced woman twisting the chain around her neck nervously. “Would it be okay to see if my key fits your lock, Adrien?” 

“Oh, right! I kinda forgot about that part.” He smiled at her and offered his lock, holding it steady while she tried the key. It wouldn’t go in and he asked her name and told her it was very nice to meet her anyway.

“Was that as awkward to watch as it felt?” he asked once she’d left.

“A little bit,” Ladybug said, eyes twinkling with amusement. “But you were really sweet.”

They both dealt with multiple hopeful suitors trying locks and keys as the night wore on but they stayed by each other’s side. 

“We’re beginning to look like the odd ones out,” Ladybug noted as the ballroom grew less and less crowed as paired couples left to redeem their date vouchers. “I’m not complaining though.”

“Yeah, it’s been nice to be able to just hang out with you honestly.”

“What are you two still doing here? You should’ve been matched hours ago.” Chloe pushed between them with a huff. “It’s not going to look good that you’re still here.”

“To who?” Adrien laughed. “The press already left.”

“Still,” she sniffed. “Have you even tried to match with each other?” She put her hands on her hips and gave them a pointed look. “I don’t have all night.”

“Should we?” he asked, offering his padlock.

Ladybug bit her lip and held up her key. “Might as well, I guess.” She slid it into the keyhole and turned, the lock releasing with a soft click. “Well, look at that.”

“What a crazy random happenstance,” Chloe commented, giving her childhood friends a wink before she sashayed away.

“I think we might’ve been matched ahead of time,” Ladybug admitted, watching Chloe go. “I’m pretty sure that’s against the rules.”

“We definitely were.” Adrien shook his head and tried not to laugh. “Sorry about that. Chloe and I have been friends forever and I think this was her way of trying to make it up to me that she wanted me to come to this thing when she knew I didn’t want to.” He froze. “Not that I...uh, you don’t have to...you see--”

“Where should we go for our date?” Ladybug cut him off with a sweet smile.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ve gotta be honest,” Ladybug said, holding up a strawberry between gloved fingers to admire it, “this is not at all what I was picturing for a Chloe Bourgeois-sponsored date with the Adrien Agreste.”

Adrien chuckled and leaned back, stretching his arms behind him on the picnic blanket to support his weight, the rolled up sleeves of his dress shirt rising with the action. “Let me guess, fancy restaurant? Media blitz? Chloe just happening to be in the same place?”

“A little.” A blush leaked out from beneath her mask and she took a shy bite out of the fruit.

“I thought you might enjoy something not so much in the public eye after the exaggerated press release about us being matched up,” he admitted. “Did I miss the mark?”

“Not at all, thank you.” She dabbed her fingers against her cloth napkin with a frown before picking up champagne flute. “I think we can assume Chloe was also behind that little publicity stunt?”

Adrien sighed. “Yeah, I gave her a call after I saw it but she just told me to say thank you and let her know what we were doing for our date.” He expression turned mischievous. “Oops, guess I neglected to let her know about tonight.”

“Ooo, you’re going to be in trouble.”

“Won’t be the first time.” He watched her smooth a hand along the black tulle skirt she’d worn over her suit. “You look really pretty...I mean, you always look pretty; you’re gorgeous all the time, but you look especially pretty tonight. I like the skirt. Not that I don’t like your suit just the way it is, but I...” He rubbed at the back of his neck as his face flamed in embarrassment. “Uh, I’d be happy to still take you to a fancy restaurant if that’s what you want.”

She gave him a blushing but pleased smile and shook her head as she looked over the rooftop patio. “A quiet night is exactly what I needed. And these are way too delicious.” She picked up another strawberry and swirled it in the container of dipping chocolate between them. 

Adrien watched her and felt his chest tighten. She did seem content with the night but not exactly relaxed. “My best friend lives in this building and I love coming up here.” He waved his hand at their surroundings. “I don’t know if you saw coming over but there’s a whole garden growing up that side wall. It’s the coolest thing.”

“I did see that!” Her eyes lit up as she looked over her shoulder. “I’ve seen plenty of rooftop gardens but seeing one on the side of the building was new. I like it.”

“Apparently it’s better for the structure. Nino’s an architect so he likes to tell me all the cool stuff about it.” He ran his hand through his hair. “He actually planned this whole set up. His cousin owns the building.”

“That’s really cool. Nino’s a great architect. I’ve been a fan of his work for a while.”

“Yeah, he’s done mostly small jobs around the city, but he’s happy with that.”

An awkward pause filled the air and Ladybug cleared her throat. “Hah, so, uh, it’s probably only fair to let you know that I had a massive crush on you when I was a teenager.”

Adrien blinked once, twice. “What?” His voice broke and he coughed. “I mean, you did, really?”

She ducked her head in a shy manner. “Yeah, like a ridiculously big crush. My friends got so tired of it.” 

“What’d I ever do to stop being crush-worthy?” he asked, leaning a bit forward with more confidence than he actually felt. She surprised him with a laugh and he was thrown for a loop again as he sat back.

“Believe me, it wasn’t you.” She winked and Adrien was sure his heart did actually skip a beat. “The truth is, life got a little more...serious for me and I guess I just...” She looked down at her lap in pause as if trying to find the right words. “I think I lost the time to crush.”

“It’s fair if it’s not me anymore but there’s always time to crush,” he teased. “I bet even Chat Noir would tell you that.”

The seriousness on her face lightened and she nodded. “Maybe so.”

“Seems to me that I’m just going to have to earn back my title as your massive crush.”

It was Ladybug’s turn to look surprised and her faded blush came back with a vengeance. “Oh?”

“If you’ll allow me,” Adrien grinned. “What do you say, Ladybug, can I take you out on another date?”


End file.
